Birthday Cake
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: "Ooh baby I like it you so excited, don't try and hide it," A stripper and an actor. Sexual relations, rocky romance. First chapter is after the story takes place so rest of the story is in past tense. Updates probably will be scattered. Peddie and possibly others.
1. Love me

**_Story time. _**

**_I suggest when you see the words Birthday cake then play the song Birthday Cake by Rihanna and Chris Brown._**

**_When you see the second line break, basically when the scene changes change it to Love Faces by Trey Songz._**

* * *

The dark haired girl sighed heavily. _Am I really doing this?_ It was her boyfriends birthday and she wanted to do a surprise. She was infact an "exotic dancer" also known as a stripper. She rarely did stuff for him sexually related surprisingly.

Patricia stared in her boyfriends full length mirror. Her body looked good as she wore only lingere, fishnets and Christian Loubutton heels. She slid on her sleek black robe and placed a large black bow right where her breast was. Two smaller ones on her ass and where her vagina would be. She sat poised on her knees, on the couch.

From what she knew the birthday boy was busy, with some sort of business shit. He was a actor, very popular one at that.

Eddie was right outside the apartment looking for his keys. He had gotten home late, but he was celebrating his birthday. He was a little peeved his own girlfriend didn't show up. He jammed the key in the lock and entered the penthouse suite. _Why are the lights off?_ He shrugged the thought and kept walking. It was 1 am, and Patricia was probably sleep he thought. He went through the main entry of the living room.

First thing Eddie saw was the large windows which always seemed to surprise him. The second thing was definatly more shocking. He saw a slim figure on his white couch.

Patricia saw him enter. His lean form was unmistakable. She tugged on the robe and saw him stare at her. She took a small remote and made the lights come on but kept them dim.

Eddie took a deep breath. Patricia was breathtaking but she also had "toys" to use. He could see a stripper pole and handcuffs.

"Patricia," He breathed. She got up and went to see him. His eyes darted to the bow on her breast. He wanted to see underneath.

"Hi, daddy," Patricia said pulling on his jacket. Eddie raised his eyebrows but smirked.

"Patricia?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, daddy?" Patricia asked. She decided to call him that nickname because from what she knew, basically all guys liked to be called that and in charge.

"So this is my present?" Eddie asked grabbing Patricia's waist.

"Mmhmm," She cooed. "I'm gonna do a show then let you take charge,"

"Okay," He said.

"First unwrap your present," She said poking her assets out. Eddie grinned and slowly unraveled the bow over her breast. Patricia turned around perching her little ass out. Eddie unraveled that bow and slightly smacked her ass. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. His hands went south and he unwrapped the bow at her vagina. Patricia shrugged the robe off revealing her lingere.

"Go sit down," Patricia commanded pointing to the longue chair.

"I should be in charge, its my birthday," Eddie said.

"You will be, just let me put on a little show," Patricia said shaking her ass a bit as she walked. She stood by the pole. Eddie nodded and sat down. Patricia grabbed a remote, pointing it to her dock. Birthday Cake blasted through the speakers making Eddie slightly laugh.

_Come and put your name on it, put your name on it. Come and put your name on it, your name on. Betcha wanna put your name on it, put your name on it. Come and put your name on it_

With that the bass drop and so did Patricia. She twisted around the pole and slightly grinded against it. Her large breast pressed to the pole. Eddie stared happily. She never did this type of shit for him. She believed that work stayed at work and her home life stayed at home. He wondered where she got the pole and if it would be permanent. If it was permanent then that would be a fantastic birthday present.

_Ooh baby I like it you so excited, don't try to hide it. I'mma make you my bitch. Cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake. I know you wanna bite this it's so inticing nothing else like this, I'mma make you my bitch._

Rihanna's sexy voice matched Patricia's dancing. She grinded down the pole. She squatted and did little ass bumps on the ground.

"Do more," Eddie cheered. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her boyfriend.

This was infact a special gift. If he wanted to see her strip then he had ro go to the strip club and she basically banned him from showing up and paying her for a strip tease. Since later she was having sex with him it felt like she was a prostitute.

_And it's not even my birthday, but you wanna put your name on it and it's not even my birthday and he tryin put his name on it_

Patricia grabbed her breast and squeezed as she swung her hips back and forth. Her hips also moved in a circle. Chris Brown's smooth voice entered the song so she bent over, face in her long legs. She went back up her legs and shook her breast. She grinded her ass to the pole. At every small clap

_It's not even her birthday, but I wanna lick the icing off. Give it to her in the worst way. Can't wait to blow her candles out. I want that cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake. Yeah-yeahahahah. Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting don't try and hide it. _

Eddie grinned at his sexual girlfriend. At every 'Cake' her as swang back and forth to the rhythm. In the small voice runs she humped the air then took her leg over her head doing a needle. She pulled it behind her head into a Scorpion holding it high above her head. Eddie clapped at his very flexible girlfriend. Flexible is a good quality that he likes in girls, just imagine what she can do in bed.

_Doggy want that kitty, give me a heart attack and throw it back, now watch me get it. You know this but you the shit, damn, girl you pretty. Blowing out your candles let me make a couple wishes. _

When the song said "Kitty" Patricia tore off her thong leaving her in fishnets, heels and a bra. She sat in Eddie lap and started to give him a lap dance. She could feel him hard against her now exposed vagina.

"Does doggy want the kitty?" Patricia asked as she grinded harder against her moaning boyfriend. He was getting weak but he couldn't let her know that. Tonight he was in charge.

"Yes, he does but is the kitty ready?" Eddie asked.

"She's always ready, my kitty is perfect," Patricia said sensually. Eddie wrapped his arms around her abdomen pulling her closer to him. She went harder making him harder. "Doggy wants to play,"

"He's very impatient," Eddie grunted as she left his lap.

_Show up with the stacks, raining racks on my rack. Wrap it up, wrap it up boy while I take this bow off. Talk that talk yeah I know I'm such a show off. Daddy make a wish put that cake in your face and it's not even my birthday._

Patricia climbed all the way up the pole and wrapped her legs around so she was upside down. She twired down looking gorgeous. She made it to the bottom and placed her hands down first. It turned into a handstand, then she spread her legs open. Eddie clapped slowly as she came down and it turned into a perfect split. The song ended and she made her way into Eddie's lap.

"Let's go have fun,"

* * *

The bedroom was like a sex dungeon and this was all Eddie. Patricia sat on the bed still in her bra, heels and fishnets. He really loved those fishnets.

"What do you wanna do daddy?" Patricia asked.

"You're my little sex slave now," Eddie said deviously as he locked the door. Patricia smirked a little. She sort of expected he pick that with all the chains she placed in.

"Okay, daddy," She said. Eddie picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the daybed in the room. He picked up the best chains he could find. He cuffed on hand on her wrist then the other on a post. He did the same to her other wrist. Eddie then turned on the music to his playlist. Love faces filled the room with Trey Songz voice.

Eddie looked at the other tools Patricia had. He picked up a gel.

"What's this?" Eddie asked.

"Make us more stimulated," Patricia said trying to get comfterable. Her hands were chained behind her head after all.

"Ooh," Eddie said. He rubbed some of the gel onto Patricia's breast and around her vagina. Patricia let out a moan without him really doing anything. "Oh this'll be fun,"

Eddie stood in front of Patricia. He unclasped her bra from the front making it hit the ground. Her C cups were exposed to him. He pulled off her heels as well.

"Are you getting rid of the tights of not?" Patricia asked looking down. Eddie had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he used the whip on her stomach. Patricia gritted her teeth. Maybe the whip was a bad idea to add.

"Silence slave," Eddie said as he sat on her legs.

"Yes, Daddy," Patricia muttered. Eddie grinded against Patricia's open kitty. He had stripped down to his boxers his hair a bit messy. Patricia bit her inside cheek hardly.

"Scream if you want to," He said as he got of her. He had a huge swollen tent in his boxers. Patrica bit her lip. Eddie bent to his knees and stared at her kitty. Her legs were slightly moving around. He started to kiss her from the ankles up. Sloppy kisses making her excited.

Eddie got to her thigh and made a cherry red hickey. Patricia gasped loudly as he bit. He kept moving up, passing her kitty as he made his way up. He got to her bikini line and licked all the way up to her cleavage. His tongue felt good on her body. His mouth made his way to her breast and bit on the nipple making it swell up.

"Just fuck me," Patricia yelped. Eddie wrapped a hand over her mouth. "Eddie!" She screeched. Eddie stood up and grabbed a bandana. He shoved it into her mouth forcing her to be quiet. He made his way down to her kitty.

"You want Daddy to treat you?" Eddie asked, tapping his fingers around her. Patricia nodded slowly. "I don't think you were a good girl though. We're you a good girl?" Patricia rolled her eyes but nodded. "You were a bad girl,"

Patricia shook her head no. Eddie smirked.

"I'll still pleasure you," He said. He pulled the tights away a little but then just entered, full force no warning. Patricia screeched. Eddie felt wetness on the inside. "You really are easy," She spit out the gag.

"I'm sorry I usually don't have so much in me at once," She said, wheezing a bit. Eddie pumped. She tightened around his doggy.

"Are you sure kitty's ready?" Eddie teased as he pumped and rotated. Patricia moaned.

"Daddy," She whined. Eddie kissed her lips slightly before focusing on the sex part again. Patricia's body shook and quivered. He exited making her gasp and basically collapse. Eddie kissed her.

"Nice, birthday present,"

* * *

**_Tada. I did more M like people asked me to. This is actually like a story story. This is just an insert from what would come later so tada. the story is basically going to be told before this and you'll resee part of this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my weird sex scene. Literally I've been listening to birthday cake over and over and just needed a fiction about it. _**


	2. 6 badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

_12 months earlier..._

Welcome to the Moulin Rogue. Strip club that is. Yes the name is from that movie, but it works. The scene is hot but the girls are hotter. Let's talk about our starlets, our dolls, our angels.

Heidi, Roxie, Dallas, Coco, Gigi, and Bebe. Not names you're used to? Well that's because they aren't their real names. I mean hello? This is a strip club, no need to use your government names. This is a place to be where you want to be.

Heidi is Amber Maria Millington. Heidi is a Swedish character. Normally she wears a white tank top, a lederhosen, a patterned skirt, curled blonde hair, diamond studs, and a pair of black Loubuttions. Her "weapon" of choice is a whip. Sometimes the outfit changes but that's usually it, and she puts on a Swedish accent. When it's time for the strip tease she strips down to a white almost see-through lingerie set. Tons of people love her and she gets a lot of star time since her boyfriend just happens to owns the place.

Roxie is Patricia Lotis Williamson. Roxie is a badass much like Patricia. She wears a black dress with a zipper on the front, black Loubuttions, diamond and silver dangly earrings, dark straight brown hair with colorful extensions and dark makeup. The costume is based off of Roxy from Sabrina the teenage witch. Her lingerie is black and leather. Her sex weapon are handcuffs because she's a bad girl.

Dallas is Nina Cathrine Martin. Dallas is a Southern belle, a little cowgirl. She was a small tight red plaid cropped shirt where right below her nipples the breast hang out, Daisy Duke shorts, cute brown 8 inch cowgirl boots, gold cowgirl hat, long pigtails and a lasso, where she lasso's the boys. Her lingerie is brown and a little rougher looking than Heidi's.

Coco aka Chocolate is Kara Tatiana Rush. She wears gold because she's "rich" like chocolate. Tight gold clingy skirt, gold crop top that outlined her nipples, gold heels, gold hoops, just all gold everything. Her hair is super curly and almost frizzy. Her lingerie is gold and her sex toy are chains.

Gigi and Bebe, are "twins" but not really. Gigi is Joy Alyse Mercer while Bebe is Mara Juliet Jaffray. They're called Siamese twins so they are like a package deal. They wear black silk kimonos with pink flowers on them. It's tight around the lower half, cutting off at their upper thighs. They wear baby pink heels, black pearl earrings, hair up in buns with chopsticks through them and they don't have a weapon of choice they're just sexy. Their lingerie is black with pink roses on them like there kimono's

Now that everybody is introduced let's get into the story...

* * *

Clothes were flying, girls were running around half naked and everything was just a mess. Patricia was trying to get on her red lipstick but kept getting rammed into by the lesser strippers, the ones who worked the bar and were basically the backup dancers for the main girls.

"Cut it the fuck out!" Patricia barked throwing her hand mirror. The girls jump, scared of her outburst. not even that damn important," She grumbled.

"Trixie stop," Joy said as she tried to flatten her hair so it could be put into the perfect bun.

"They annoy me," Patricia mumbled. Joy snapped her fingers and all of the girls except the main ones filed out of the dressing rooms. "Thank you," Patricia said.

"No problem," Joy said putting on her own lipstick. "By the way did you hear about our theme tonight after our normal show," She said.

"What does Princess Amber have us doing now?" Patricia grimaced.

"Well while we're working the rooms she has a little show going on with Heidi and the Heidettes," Joy said. Patricia snorted and shook her head.

"Oh Amber," Patricia said.

"I know right," Joy said. "Ah let's get going, make some money," Joy said.

"Let's do it," Patricia said. The two highfived then went backstage. Everyone was waiting and ready to go. Stripping wasn't the first choice of careers but whatever pays the bills.

The lights on the stage turned on and Strip by Chris Brown started playing. The 6 girls walked out and blew kisses. On the drums they did a little ass shake then the lyrics came in.

_Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you. You movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker. Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face. But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter._

The girls raised their arms above their heads and then back down to their waist. They did a body roll while turning to the side, then around in a full circle. They did a move when they poked their chests out then back in, did a shaper body roll then did a lasso type move over their head. The guys went sort of crazy in the crowd.

At "make your pockets fatter" they clapped their hands against their thighs.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe. Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it. Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee). God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy! Girl I just wanna see you..._

They sat down on stools and threw their heads back, doing a head roll. They crossed their legs over each other, apart then their left leg would go into the air. They got off the stools and pushed them down.

_Got my shades on with my J's on in the club with a pocket full of ones. This girl, booty out of control there she go up and down the pole. Which one I'm take home get my freak on if you ain't freaking, we ain't speaking. You think I'm playing, no I'm not let me see you back it up and drop. Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks. I don't give a damn about that in the club they're playing my song, Turn it up, play it all night long If you think you can, and you know you can I'm a give you all this money money money_

They put their hands over they eyes, rocking their heads. Then the arms circled around the front of their body then went to a rocking motion. When talking about the ass they poked them out and shook them as rapidly as they could, twerking. The guys hollered and money was tossed onto the stage. They got on the ground and then continued the twerk now grinding on the ground. They ran their hands through their hair, tossing it around in purse euphoria on their face.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe. Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it. Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee). God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy! Girl I just wanna see you..._

They stopped twerking and got to the pole. They pressed their breast against the pole and climbing up. They flipped upside down and wrapped their legs around the pole. The guys were freaking the fuck out. They slowly slid down the pole. Joy grinned at Patricia and Patricia slightly shook her head.

_Pants, shirt, you can take it off, panties, bra, you can take it off. Red bottom heels, you can take 'em wait, wait, leave 'em on, cause I like my woman tall! Got a hot momma, you're hotter than a sauna I wanna peel them clothes off your body like a banana. The only reason I dress you in that designer is to get you out that dolce and gabbana! I throw this money up, she watch it all fall, toot that thing up for a boss. Anything you're wanting baby, you can have it all, Starting with my last name now they call you Mrs. McCall_

They put one hand on the pole then started to spin around in circles. They started to kick off their heels and throw off parts of their clothes and things just got a little bit more sexy.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe. Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it. Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee). God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!. Girl I just wanna see you..._

They sild down the pole in a split they had their knees bent and money was thrown everywhere. The girls smiled and grinned at each other.

* * *

After that show the girls walked around talking to the guys, getting them to buy drinks, stripping for them, lap dances, the usual. Bouncers looked around making sure the girls weren't violated.

Amber walked around and grinned at what she saw, her boyfriend. Her boyfriend owned the place, well co-owned. He owned it with his best friend Jerome, and the whole strip club idea was Jerome's. Amber also helped make the club as popular as it is. She walked, well ran over to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Alfie," Amber said happily.

"You're working Millington," Jerome said. Alfie rolled his eyes and pulled his girlfriend closer. "Fine, just kiss her that doesn't make the guys think she's single like they need too," Jerome said.

"It doesn't matter, they still love me," Amber said.

"That's right," Alfie said squeezing her ass. Soon a bunch of males and females entered the club.

"What the hell?" Jerome questioned. Amber let out a squeal.

"O.M.G! Eddie Miller is here!" Amber exclaimed. She was freaked that a celebrity was actually here.

"Don't go near him," Alfie said.

"Why?" Amber pouted.

"I don't want him to steal you from me," Alfie said.

"Aw Alfie," Amber said pulling him into a hug which turned into a kiss. Jerome rolled his eyes and watched as Eddie made his way to a table which just so happened to be near Roxie aka Patricia.

* * *

Patricia turned around and bumped into the celebrity's lap. Eddie caught her before she could harm herself.

"Hi," Eddie breathed.

* * *

**_Update, freaking finally. Yeah I know I know but I just got my idea back! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah. It's more of a story than just a one or two shot. _**

**_Guest: updated_**

**_houseofaddiction: ?_**

**_hi: Hopefully I'll be faster_**

**_hoalover9: Yep_**

**_Guest: Updated, I know late but still!_**

**_Guest: Thank you love and I will soon. Yes she is the slave. _**

**_Guest: Hahah yeah she will be soon again._**

**_Guest: Thank you my love._**

**_Torigagged: Okay I'll try that next time that they do this :D_**

**_Guest: Thank you so much my love, I'll try more! _**


End file.
